Deadly Arts
by DuckBoyMousse
Summary: A person not paid much attention to gets his revenge and someone pays the price.


Deadly Arts  
Chapter 1-An Interesting Little Shop  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is my first attempt at a dark fic. The dark part doesn't come till later chapters FYI. This fic doesn't mean I hate the characters involved but it does mean that I'm starting to write with not only romance and humor and that maybe even later I will end up writing EOTS with more styles. For now I just hope that this is an ok story. It just popped up in my mind one day and I had to type it up. I'm stalling on EOTS I know. I will have chapter 3 done ASAP. I hope that you don't get too mad at me for writing other storys but I had to get them outta my system. Ok here goes nothing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{through crying}  
[Panda Signs]  
"Speech"  
(Thought)  
*Location or Time*  
  
Begin  
  
*Nerima Tokyo, Shopping District*  
  
Gusonkugi was walking along the street thinking about what else getting Ranma out of the way and taking Akane.  
  
Gusonkugi- (That infernous Ranma Saotome. I hate him. No matter what plan I use he always comes up with something else that ruins them. I need some plan that will result in succes and that succus must be permanent. I don't know how yet but I'll come up with a way.)  
  
Gusonkugi keeps walking and looking at the street signs.   
  
Gusonkugi- (Ranma Saotome, at which of these stores shall I find the means to your end.)'  
  
He stops when he spies one sign in big red neon letters.  
[Little Shoppe of Destruction]  
He looks at the sign once more and something in him wills him to enter the store. He walks through the door and sees many shelves and once the door closes he hears an errie scream.  
  
Gusonkugi- (By the sounds of it, this is my kind of store. I guess I'll go look around.)  
  
He walks around looking at all the machines and pills and powders on the shelves.  
[Sianide Pills] [Rat Poison] [Ode de Skunk] [Love Potion #8] [Black Momba Venom] [Hydrocloric Acid]  
He kept looking around finding guns, slingshots, yo-yo's, harpoons, crossbows, and other machines of death. He walked around for what felt like hours never seeing an attendent to ask about certain items and if they caried anything concerning vodoo. Finally a short and stocky man appeared what seemed like out of nowhere.  
  
Man- "Hello, my I help you?"  
Gusonkugi- "I was looking for something to use on someone."  
Man- "Why do you want to use something on this person?"  
Gusonkugi- "It's not a long story so I'll tell you then maybe you can help me pick something out to finish it with."  
Man- "Ok. I've got all the time so go ahead."  
  
Gusonkugi then told his story and the man listened and sometimes comented on parts. He asked questions and recieved answers and finally when all this was done the man led Gusonkugi to some shelves.  
  
Man- "This will be the best to use on this Ranma you speak of. You say he is a very good martial artist but even he wont be able to stand up against it."  
Gusonkugi- "But I don't know how to use this."  
Man- "I'll teach you then."  
Gusonkugi- "How long will it take me to master this device?"  
Man- "It may take days or weeks or even hours it just depends how naturally good you are at working it."  
Gusonkugi- "Ok. I am prepared to undergo training as soon as I can."  
Man- "Good because I am ready to teach. Let us go to the back and begin."  
  
The Man led Gusonkugi to the back through a maze of shelves and boxes. Through counters and display cases and finally they reached the door to the back. When they entered Gusonkugi was even more amazed then with the front. It was huge! There was a big main room then doors and hallways. The man showed him where he was to sleep if the training were to take more then a day. He showed him around the whole place giving him the grand tour. After that they ate and the man said that they would start his training tomarrow and to go get some sleep for it would be a long and draining day.  
  
End Chapter 1!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End notes:  
This I thought to be a one shot. I've changed my mind and decied to post it to see if I get enough feed back to write more. This is going to be my attempt to get some more emotion into my writing. Hopefully I can get some more confidence so please review! Also check out my other works! Arigato!  
  
respect,  
DuckBoyMousse 


End file.
